Hyperion
Hyperion is a corrupt superhero-turned-supervillain and a former Squadron Supreme member. He is currently a member of the Cabal. Appearances ''Avengers Assemble'' In the series storyline, Hyperion is an alien from another planet who attempted to end corruption with his team. However, their ways of ending corruption involved enslaving their own people in an effort to create order. When the people of the planet refused to blindly obey them, they used the Power Prism to destroy the planet, leaving Hyperion to search for another planet to inhabit. Hyperion first appears in the season one episode "Hyperion" when the Avengers attempt to stop a cluster of planet-sized meteorites from striking the East Coast. First saving Manhattan from a meteor classified by J.A.R.V.I.S. as an "Earth-Killer" and when crashing the Avengers' battle with Wrecker, Hyperion introduces himself to the Avengers when they encounter him in his citadel above the city. Though Hyperion orders his computer Quagmire to show his origin story, he leaves out the part where he enslaved his people, and claimed that his home world's destruction was the population's own fault. When he tried to kill Wrecker on the Golden Gate Bridge as he was trying to escape, the Avengers stood in his way, believing that killing the bad guys was against the law. In a fit of rage, Hyperion fought the Avengers. While the other Avengers fought him, Iron Man used J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack the citadel's computer and found out about what Hyperion left out when he told the Avengers his origin, confirming that Hyperion was insane. Though defeated by the Avengers and placed in a special cell stating, Hyperion is later freed by Red Skull while offered a membership in the Cabal at the end of "Bring on the Bad Guys". In the episodes "The Ambassador" and "By the Numbers", Hyperion serves as a member of the Cabal and aids the Red Skull while having the chance to take revenge on the Avengers. But in the events of episodes "Exodus" and "The Final Showdown", saved by Iron Man when he almost is killed by Red Skull's trap, Hyperion and the other Cabal members aid the Avengers in defeating Red Skull. In the second season episode "Nighthawk", it was revealed that Hyperion's team did not perish when Nighthawk appeared on Earth. Nighthawk has mentioned about knowing of Hyperion's time with the Cabal and considered him the "hammer" of the group. At the end of the episode, Hyperion appears on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier and frees Nighthawk with the intent to reform their group. In the episode "The Dark Avengers", thanks to the power of the Reality Stone, the Squadron Supreme have become Earth's guardians, with Hyperion as leader and the Avengers are wanted felons. Hyperion attempts to use his super-breath to incapacitate the heroes. He realizes that reality is being rewritten again after a power anomaly causes Captain America's shield to revert to its true form, and throws the shield at Captain America in an attempt to kill him. Iron Man saves Cap from falling to his death, and one of Hawkeye's exploding arrows to the face soon takes out Hyperion. In the episode "Avengers' Last Stand", Hyperion joins the Squadron Supreme into enacting Nighthawk's plot against the Avengers. In the episode "Avengers Underground," Hyperion annihilates the Atlantean soldiers that have been sent by Attuma while throwing one of them back into the ocean to tell Attuma what he just saw. Ant-Man later transfers the Power Prism's powers to Captain America where he turns the sun blue so that Black Widow can defeat Hyperion. Nighthawk then teleports Nuke and Hyperion to the tower where Hyperion absorbs Nuke's powers with the intent on destroying Earth. As Nighthawk prepares to leave Earth, Iron Man defeats him and the rest of the team stops Hyperion from reaching the planet's core. With the Squadron Supreme defeated, Hyperion and the rest of his teammates are mentioned to have been remanded to a special section of the Vault. Powers and Abilities He has super hearing, super strength and super resistance. He can fly, and has laser vision. Trivia *The Squadron Supreme is based off of DC Comics' Justice League, with Hyperion being the SS version of Superman, having his powers and his strength coming from the sun. Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Marvel Villains Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Comic book villains